I Choose You Over it All
by Jendallforever
Summary: R5 are offered an unbelievable once in a life time opportunity. But Laura doesn't agree on it because of some news that Ross wasn't expecting but he knows he'll always choose Laura over his career. One Shot . Established Raura relationship.


**Hey so this is a Raura one shot set about 8 years in the future so Ross and Laura are around 26 . I think this could happen when the guys get married eventually . They might have to turn down deals because of family stuff and I like that it shows they care so much about each other. I hope you enjoy this story and you can start reading in Three, Two , One.**

**Go!**

* * *

Ross had just gotten back from a meeting with the band and their record label . Hollywood Records had just offered R5 their biggest world tour ever. R5 would be going on a world stadium tour for a year touring over 100 countries around the globe. It sounded great and they had never done a stadium tour before so he wanted to do it . The band decided to think about it separately because they had families to think about now and Ross had Laura to think about.

Ross knew Riker wouldn't want to leave his wife and the twins behind , Rydel and Ellington wouldn't want to leave their eight month old Lexi behind. Rocky could bring Alexa but he probably didn't want to drag his fiancée half way around the world to watch them preform every night. The band over the years had met people and settled down and had kids or were getting married.

When Riker was 23 he met Maria in London at Neon Trees concert while the band was there promoting their second album and after that they were inseparable. At 26 Riker proposed after three years of dating. Some people thought it was a bit soon to be proposing but his family knew that he was in love with Maria and they all had supported him. The two had a very small family only wedding and on their honey moon in Thailand Maria got pregnant with twins. When they later found out that it was a boy and a girl they choose the names Olivia and Michael. The twins were now three years old .

Then came Ellington surprising everyone by proposing to Rydel after them dating for six years since they were twenty. They got married in the Bahamas with family and close friends. After the wedding they headed back out on tour and 3 months into the tour she got a surprise finding out from a doctor she was pregnant . Little Lexi was born a few months later while they were writing for the next album. Everyone in the Lynch family were excited to have a baby girl . She looked a lot like her mom but had her fathers distinctive hair color. R5 decided to wait until she was a 5 months old to put out their newest Album. Rocky had been engaged to his longtime girlfriend Alexa for seven or eight months. They were planning the wedding for the following summer.

Ross had been married for a year and a half to Laura . They two had dated since they were eighteen and had moved in together when they were twenty one. At twenty three Ross decided to propose to her on her birthday . The pair had a short engagement of six months and got married very privately in a small Church in Ross's home town in Colorado. Laura's parents, Vanessa , The Lynch's , Ellington , Maria and Alexa were the only people in attendance . They decided on such a small wedding becuase they wanted it to be special . It took three months for the paparazzi to figure out they were married when some photographer noticed a new ring on his finger. They hadn't said anything to the fans about getting married so it was huge news when the news first broke. Some fans were disappointed that Ross had chosen to settle down with Laura , still hoping he would get together with Maia . Others thought he was way to young to get married which he strongly disagreed with.

* * *

Ross did want to take this tour and he knew his sibling would easily take their kids with them. It was just the length of the tour that got to him. Ross loved traveling the world to new places and meeting fans but it was extremely difficult when Laura was half a world away in LA or in some other part of the world shooting a new movie. Her acting career had been very successful since wrapping up Austin&Ally but it usually meant she would have to go to a different country and shoot , then came press tours . At least with award shows Ross could join her .

Ross walked in to their house shutting the door before he called out " Hey Laur , I'm home" . He walked into the kitchen to find her making lunch. " Hey , how did the meeting go " she walked to meet him wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up to peck his lips. Ross responded , immediately kissing her back.

" I need to talk to you about something " Laura's said more seriously breaking the kiss.

" I need to talk to you about something to , it's actually what the meeting was about " Ross took her hand and led her into the living room and sits them both down on the couch.

" You go first , what was the meeting about " Laura questioned.

Taking her hands in his , Ross took a deep breath before beginning " So the band sat down with our record executives and they told us how they've been organizing a year long world stadium tour ". Ross saw Laura's expression change , he knew she didn't like it already but he went on " They're giving us three days to consider it and tell them if were in or not " He finished .

" Ross it's a year long tour , I don't have to think about when I say I won't be joining you if you chose to go on this tour " Laura pulled her hands away.

Ross was a bit shocked by her reaction , Laura had ever reacted like this when he'd told her about previous tours. Usually she was okay with it since they could fly to see each other.

" Baby , I want you to come . I'm not going to leave you behind and we'd have a few days break here and there , we can come home for two weeks half way through " Ross lifted her face with his hand caressing her cheek. Laura refused to make eye contact with him. " Laura , what is it . You've never reacted like this when I've told you about other tours. So why is this time any different " .

" Ross , I'm sorry but I can't do it even I wanted to go with you " she mumbled .

" What do you mean " Ross asked really worried now.

" Ross I found out while you were gone to the meeting and I was so excited to tell you but then you told me about the tour offer . I'm pregnant Ross thats why I can't on tour with you " Laura looked down her lap not wanting to see his reaction.

" Your pregnant " Ross had a huge grin on his face but Laura didn't lift her head.

" Hey look at me , did you really think I'd go on this tour and leave you here alone and pregnant " Ross asked .

" I was afraid you'd be mad that it would stop you going on the tour " Laura admitted.

" Laura you are my the most important person and thing in my life . Theres going to be plenty of other tours but theirs only going to be so few things like this. It's the easiest decision of my life . I'm going to turn down that tour . I'm staying here with you and our baby. The band go without me for all I care " Ross leaned over kissing her while rubbing a hand on her stomach . After breaking the kiss he gently lifted her sweater and kissed her stomach.

" I love you so much Laura and our baby now as well " he told her hugging her .

" I love you two " Laura whispered .

* * *

"So what have you all decided " one of the record executives asked the band .

" I'm in if everyone else is to" Riker answered first .

" I'm going go to " Rocky followed him up.

" We'll go as long as we can bring our daughter with us " Ellington said.

"Of coarse , all of you're children are welcome own you tour. So is everyone in " the execute turned to Ross.

" I'm sorry guys I'm not accepting this tour . Some things are way more important "Ross looked at his shocked siblings .

" Whats going on Ross . Why don't you want to do the tour " Rocky asked him.

" Laura's pregnant and theres no way in hell that I'm leaving my pregnant wife here , the fans can wait a year or two" Ross told them all.

" Why didn't you say something . I'm sorry but since our sister in law is expecting we must all decline the offer " Rydel said walking out of the meeting. Her brothers and husband following close behind. Laura was family and if she was pregnant the entire family would be there to support her every step of the way and when the baby would be born she'd have some awesome babysitters to help her out along the way.

* * *

**So she was pregers , who says that by the way. Anyway Ross choose Laura and his unborn baby over his career . I like this idea and would love to see some sort of story about the same subject someday. So I hope you liked and I'll hopefully see you all again soon . Thanks for reading this attempt at a one shot :) and HEART MADE UP ON YOU IS GOOD.**

**Love Always **

**Jendallforever**

**P.S. Stay LOUD R5 FAMILY.**


End file.
